disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copper
Copper is one of the main characters in Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound and its midquel. As a puppy, he is voiced by both Corey Feldman and Harrison Fahn and Kurt Russell as an adult. Personality Appearances The Fox and the Hound He is introduced as a small puppy that Amos Slade had recently obtained. Amos Slade intends to train the puppy as a hunting dog, and instructs his older dog Chief to look after him. One day, Copper wanders off, intent on following an unusual scent and ends up meeting Tod the fox kit. The two play together and become good friends, not realizing the two are natural enemies. Copper must keep his friendship secret, and often sneaks off to play with Tod. Copper's owner, Amos, is an avid hunter while Chief is a trained hunting dog, and the two would certainly kill Tod if given the chance. Eventually, Amos grows tired of Copper running off and ties the puppy to his doghouse. Tod comes over to see why Copper isn't coming to play. When he sees that Copper is tied up, the fox kit attempts to play there, but Copper worries that Chief will awaken. Chief awakens after smelling Tod, and chases him across the woods with his house still attached. Amos chases after them trying to shoot Tod, believing the fox cub was harassing his chickens. Much to Copper's relief, Tod is able to escape successfully. Soon after, Copper is taken on a long hunting trip with Slade and Chief. During the winter,Copper grows into an adult and becomes a skilled hunting dog. When spring arrives, Copper returns, having helped Amos obtain a large amount of skins. That night, an adult Tod comes over to see Copper, but Copper tells Tod that they can no longer continue their friendship. Copper is now a hunting dog, and Tod is a fox. Suddendly, Chief and Amos catch Tod on the property and Copper is forced to track his former friend. Copper doesn't want to see Tod killed, and so he lets the fox get away. However, Chief notices Tod, and chases him onto a railroad bridge. When a train comes, Tod is able to escape, but Chief is badly injured. Copper immediately regrets letting Tod go, and vows revenge. When Amos and Copper realize that Tod's owner, Widow Tweed has released Tod into the game preserve, the two decide it is the perfect opportunity to get revenge. Copper and Amos are able to track Tod to a den, where the he is staying with Vixey , a young female fox. Amos sets traps along their path, but the two foxes are able to avoid them. Setting a fire near one den entrance, Copper and Amos wait at the other entrance. Both are shocked when Tod is able to escape through the flames and avoid them, and Copper gives chase. During the chase, Copper and Amos inadvertently aggravate a bear, but despite of losing his shotgun whilst trying to escape from the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps, and so Copper tries to attack the bear and defend his owner. Copper is beaten badly and no match for the bear, when Tod arrives to defend his former friend. Tod is able to defeat the bear, but is hurt. Amos arrives to kill Tod, but Copper stands in the way of the gun, saving Tod's life. Copper returns home with Amos, fondly remembering his friendship with Tod. The Fox and the Hound 2 House of Mouse Gallery clipcopper.gif|Copper Foxandthehound133.jpg|Young Copper Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:pets Category:comedy Characters Category:Servants Category:Singing Characters Category:Article of the week